


what you wanted

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eustass Kid, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, Light Sadism, Luffy is a tease, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Wet & Messy, bc Law, bc this is me, tbh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Nothing serious, Eustass had told Luffy.Just Luffy watching his best friend's boyfriend work him over until he was a sobbing mess.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Ah it feels so good to finally get this out, I've been working on it for like two weeks now sksjfkf. TBFH I suck at writing threesomes, I wouldn't really count this as a threesome though? Like I would, but I wouldn't....... ANYWAYS I love this pairing, and I hope u like this baby <33333
> 
> OH YEAH, I'm actually very proud bc I usually write in first POV, but I decided to switch it up and I think I did a pretty good job. Of course if I didn't I accept constructive criticism >.<

“You said you wanted him to watch, right princess?” Law taunts. 

Eustass sighs from where he’s at, knees shuffling under him, hands curled up. Law is almost positive it has more to do with the endearment, considering he’s barely even touched him. 

“Yes sir.” Eustass murmurs, not nearly loud enough for their guest to hear, but Law guesses he’ll let that one pass. 

The light is turned down in the living room, floor to ceiling windows doing most of the work, spilling in rays from the setting sun. It splashes against Eustass’ frame, makes that desperate look in his eyes glow and Law gets a rush from it. 

He runs a hand through Eustass’ hair, admiring how the crimson locks look skimming through his fingers. Eustass leans into the touch, if one listened hard enough, they could hear him purring. It makes Law smile, something devilish in the curl of his lips and Eustass’ eyes darken, mouth parting obscenely with a groan when he tugs his head back. 

“Then _look_ at him.” 

Eustass looks like he would rather do anything else besides that. His mouth snaps closed, eyes trying to flutter shut, but Law pulls his hair harder. Admiring how his Adams apple bobs at the strain, neck arching and eyes widening. 

Eustass whimpers, a pathetic little sound that makes Law’s smile a little bit meaner. 

“ _Law_.” 

Law tsks, moving his hand to grip Eustass’ chin, “not listening already?” 

“Come on Kid.” Luffy uses that cloying little voice, all soft and greedy and Eustass eats it right on up, lets out a shuddering breath, not expecting Luffy to intervene, obviously. It seems to work though. 

Eustass goes to turn his head and Law lets him, skimming his thumbnail along his jawline as he does so. When his eyes meet Luffy’s, Eustass’ knees knock together. Law has half a mind to kick them apart, but again, he lets him. Eustass might like to deny it but Law knows how much of a _slut_ he is for attention. Especially Luffy’s. 

“Such a good boy,” Luffy praises, looking at his best friend on his knees before Law, while he sits calmly on the couch, legs spread wide, the impressive bulge in his pants quite obvious. 

There’s a shadow painting his face, making his eyes look darker than what they naturally are. His arms are laid out along the back of the couch, an air of nonchalance. The intensity in his gaze betrays him though. Not that Law could blame him, he’s sure anybody would love for Eustass to grovel on his knees before them. 

Eustass unknowingly leans into Law’s touch, and he opens his palm for him, almost cooing at how Eustass nuzzles into it, yet he keeps his eyes on Luffy like the _good boy_ he is. 

“So obedient, isn’t he?” 

Luffy hums his response, and Eustass’ eyelashes flutter. 

“Usually he’s a brat.” 

Law slaps Eustass' cheek lightly, feeling satisfaction when he sucks on his bottom lip, shifts slightly as if Law can’t see him trying to get some type of friction. 

“ _Eustass_? A brat? I can’t see it.” There are traces of sarcasm in Luffy’s tone and Law smirks to himself. 

Law squats down before Eustass, the spot on his cheek not nearly blooming enough for his liking, but it blends with the flush on his skin exquisitely. He drags a nail down the mark and Eustass’ hips lurch forward, eyes already glazed over, _desperation_ tinged in those irises. 

“Hmm, no. Not a brat,” Law mutters thoughtfully, scratching the spot under Eustass’ chin that gets him squirming, “more like a slut.” 

Eustass stutters out a breath that sounds dangerously close to a moan, and Law doesn’t stop another grin from gracing his face. He stands back up, putting his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. Eustass’ thighs are still squished together, obviously trying not to move now that Law has taken notice of them again. It makes Law want to laugh, but instead he kicks them apart, promptly ignoring the whine Eustass lets out. 

“Can’t have you trying to rub one out, can we _slut_.” 

“So mean Law,” Luffy retorts, yet he’s smirking. 

And who would’ve thought? 

Eustass flicks his eyes over to him, almost pleading he is, and Law’s heart stutters in his chest. 

Well Law guesses he could’ve seen this coming. 

He’s seen that same look in moments they’ve shared alone, how Eustass would get when he brought up Luffy’s name, taunting him- borderline _humiliating_ him. He knew Eustass would relish this, having Luffy here that is, he had been so vocal about it. Although that could have been because of the techniques Law used to get it out of him, but still. 

Law usually wasn’t one to pry. He and Eustass have been together for quite some years now, and the relationship he has with Luffy is something special. Best friends for longer than he’s known either of the two. He would never want to break apart or ruin the relationship they have in any way, but Eustass' attraction to Luffy was blatantly obvious. 

Of course, Law had to do something about it. 

He didn’t get jealous, on the contrary he found it fucking delightful. It was always beautiful seeing them both together, playing around, watching tv. It didn’t matter what they were doing. It was always a sight catching Eustass staring at him when he thought Luffy wasn’t looking, or Law for that matter. 

It went on like that for months before he decided to step in. Luffy doing something mundane such as stretching or daydreaming- Eustass looking as if he were art in human form. 

The fact that all of them were always so open with each other made the invitation that much easier. 

_Nothing serious_ , Eustass had told Luffy. 

Just Luffy watching his best friend's boyfriend work him over until he was a sobbing mess. He knew Eustass was just hoping for Luffy to join. 

“He likes me mean,” Law says, turning Eustass until he’s looking back at him, “isn’t that right doll?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Law should bring Luffy around more often, usually Eustass is never this docile. 

“Or maybe you’d prefer Luffy, he wouldn’t be mean to you.” Law mutters thoughtfully, taking into account _exactly_ what he’s saying. 

Eustass makes a noise in the back of his throat. A memory springing up in his head. 

_Share me_. 

He begged for that so nicely. 

“How do you know that?” Luffy is _snide_ , and oh how Law fucking _loves_ that. 

“Why don’t you show me then.” 

There it is. The slight shift of the pendulum. That curiosity that’s been burning in his eyes for the better part of three months, and here Law is, offering him a taste of it. 

“Yeah?” Fuck Luffy sounds like he wants it just as badly. 

“I don’t-” 

“You’ll keep your mouth closed.” 

Eustass’ mouth snaps shut, and Law has half a mind to take a picture of him. Show him days later when he’s forgotten about it just so his face can burn with shame at the amount of _want_ in his eyes. Law doesn’t think Eustass realizes how much that look makes him want to _wreck_ him. 

“You think you can tame him?” 

Luffy smiles at the challenge, of course he would. 

“You think he can take me?” Luffy retorts back. 

Law’s smile is sinister. All teeth and golden eyes, and Luffy looks like he wants to wipe it off his face, _taste_ it on his tongue. The thought almost surprises Law, here he is doing this for Eustass yet he wouldn’t mind in the least if he tried Luffy. Maybe just to see if he’s all that, if that sadistic glint in his eyes is just a play on the shadows from the setting sun. 

“Oh I think he can.” 

Luffy rises to the bait. Stands with a type of confidence he’s never seen on him before, that only one could have in this type of moment, and he makes his way to Eustass- to where Law is at in front of Eustass. The look he gives him makes his pulse thrum, almost tempts Law to bend him over and see if he can take as much as Eustass can. 

The thought is amusing, it fuels him, but all Law does is a cock an eyebrow. Luffy doesn’t back down and fuck if that doesn’t give Law a thrill. Eustass can do the same, stand toe to toe with Law, but he breaks so fucking easily. It’s intoxicating having someone at equal height, one who has the eyes of a submissive, but stands straight like he holds the world in his hands. The two go hand in hand, Law supposes. 

Law can already see Eustass’ demise forming, and it does nothing but make him fucking giddy. 

Luffy remains looking at Law even as he crouches down, big doe eyes innocent in a way that they shouldn’t be when he splays a hand behind Eustass’ head. Flutters those eyelids, but Law knows it’s just for show. Eustass lets out a sigh and Luffy smiles when he tugs him forward, their lips slotting together easily, as if they’ve done this a thousand times. 

Luffy makes an exaggerated play out of it, grips Eustass’ hair to tug his head back, moaning in a way that should be overly dramatic, but Eustass is moaning right along with him. Both of their eyes fall shut, and they exchange lips of lust, wet tongues sliding against each other. 

Even if Law said he wasn’t one to get jealous, when the moment arises one never truly knows how they’re going to feel. It doesn’t matter if they’re best friends or past lovers, nothing compares to the actual moment of it all. 

And god if it doesn’t make Law want to pinch himself and quip about how _right_ he was- _is_. 

The sight of both boys before Law greedily licking into each other's mouths, soft little moans falling past their lips. Law doesn’t even know which one belongs to who, and if he’s being honest with himself, he couldn’t give a shit. They look like they’re enjoying it, and even though Law isn’t involved he’s enjoying it just as much. 

When they break away it’s with Luffy biting Eustass’ bottom lip, a rough little nip that has Eustass whimpering and trying to chase after him, but then Luffy is pushing him back. That sound quickly morphs into one of pain, a twinge of pleasure when Luffy hovers above him like a crazed man before leaning down towards his ear. 

Law can’t tell what Luffy whispers to him, but it has Eustass raising his hips up wildly, seeking some type of friction. Luffy is more gracious than Law it seems, because he easily wraps a hand around Eustass’ swollen cock, pumping leisurely, just getting him ready. 

“Don’t make him come too soon.” And that’s all Law says. 

Luffy doesn’t even give him some playful retort, Eustass pays him no mind at all, but Law knows both heard the demand loud and clear, and with that thought in mind he takes up the spot Luffy had on the couch. He spreads his legs apart, tattooed hands coming up to rest on the top of the cushions. 

There’s a sick satisfaction Law gets knowing that Eustass won’t be able to enjoy his time with Luffy. Their first time together and it’s going to be overshadowed by the _other_ event Law has planned out for him. Oh, and he can just _imagine_ the look Eustass is going to get when he sees what Law has planned. 

“ _Law_.” 

Fuck Eustass sounds desperate, Law was barely paying attention, much too focused on thoughts of Eustass begging and crying later. With the sound of his name so damn needy on Eustass’ tongue, Law snaps his eyes towards him, grinning when he sees Eustass all but weeping already. 

Luffy has taken it upon himself to make the glide as messy as possible, if the amount of spit shinning on Eustass’ cock is anything to go by. The sight makes his own cock twitch, Law knew Luffy would like it like that- wet and _messy_. 

“What is it baby?” Law coos, watching the way Eustass’ hips rise off the ground, desperate he must be, but he won’t be the one to stop Luffy. 

“I- I want-” 

“Why are you telling me?” Law is harsh, narrowing his eyes even though Eustass’ are snapped shut. 

Luffy barks out a laugh, turning his head to Law and that grin is so damn feral. How has Law never noticed this side of him? Eustass probably sniffed it out, the fucking slut, he can sense depraved men like it’s engraved in him. 

“Luffy _please_.” Eustass has always sounded _stunning_ when he begs. 

Luffy must think so also because his hand falters a bit, head turning to look down at Eustass trying to fuck his hips up into his palm. Eustass’ nails are scratching at the rug, pulling at loose threads. It does something to Law, seeing him falling apart like this under another man's touch. 

“How _lewd_ ,” Luffy comments, a touch of hostility, lick of amusement, “acting like this in front of your boyfriend.” 

Eustass’ eyes snap open, turning his head as if he’s just now remembering Law’s here, as if he forgot he was in _their_ home this entire time. Law’s fingers clutch at the couch cushions, dick swelling up in his pants at Eustass blushing from embarrassment. 

“Don’t stop fucking my hand now,” Luffy taunts, clearly tightening his palm around him if the flutter of Eustass’ eyelashes are anything to go by. He gives just a barely there tug and it has Eustass biting his lip. 

Luffy leans forward, kicking Eustass’ legs further apart as he goes, eyes alight in their quest. 

“Come on, it felt good didn’t it Kid,” Luffy teases, kissing his cheek, Eustass’ hips twitch, “use me to fuck yourself.” 

Eustass’ groan seems to echo off of every wall, each window, the ground rumbling as Eustass doesn’t hold anything back anymore. Law can do nothing except sit back and watch as his boyfriend’s best friend takes him apart with his hand, not even _doing_ anything. Eustass must feel somewhat humiliated at the act, clawing at the fabric on the floor, thrusting in the circle of Luffy’s palm loosely wrapped around him. 

Law chuckles, taking Eustass’ eagerness as a sign to move things further. He raises from the couch and Luffy’s eyes follow him the path to their bedroom. It’s not so far to stay away for too long, but when he steps back into the living room Eustass is _very_ attentive. The pace of his hips is slowly dying down, and Luffy lets him. 

Unlike Eustass, Law made sure to fill Luffy in on every single filthy excruciating detail of tonight. After all, what type of man would he be to let another one walk in blindly. That would have just been setting the entire evening up for failure. Once again, Law is thankful that they’re doing this with someone close to them both. It makes it all the more comforting _ruining_ Eustass. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Law says lowly, stopping just by Eustass’ head so he has to strain to look up at him, “you seemed to be enjoying yourself princess.” 

Law thinks that he hears Eustass whimper, or it could be a hum from Luffy. Whatever it is he follows the sound by crouching, running an inked-up finger down Eustass’ bare torso. 

“Go on and sit up for me darling.” 

Eustass looks as if Law is asking for a lot, but when Luffy settles back onto his knees, letting go of Eustass’ still _very_ hard member, he pulls himself up languidly. He lets out a sigh when Law moves to sit behind him, rolling his head back onto Law’s shoulder as he spreads his legs on either side of his. 

Luffy eyes the toy Law set beside him (yet out of view for Eustass) with a hint of curiosity, that same look on his face when Law was explaining it out to him. Law won’t be subtle, Eustass _hates_ this fucking toy, which is why Law _loves_ using it on him. He’s even more enthusiastic to see how Eustass will react in front of Luffy. 

With that thought in mind, Law starts running his hands up Eustass’ thighs, sweeping through the hair on his calves, running his fingertips back up to where his thighs meet his hips. Law keeps the soft touches up until Eustass relaxes. 

“That’s it baby,” Law praises at Eustass seemingly melting against him, “just enjoy it.” 

Luffy quickly changes his position, leaning back on his hands with his legs crisscrossed. The look in his eyes is smoldering when Law glances up, it almost sets him on edge, his skin prickling at the gaze. 

“I brought a surprise for you.” Law’s eyes are still trained on Luffy’s when his lips break out into a grin. 

Eustass seems to perk up, his head turning just the tiniest bit to Law, but he places a thumb and forefinger on his chin and turns his face to Luffy’s. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Law chides. 

“Yes sir.” Eustass’ voice is just on that side of _needy_ , all raspy and throaty, just the way Law likes to hear him. 

“Good boy, you’re going to keep your eyes on Luffy, can you do that for me princess?” Law slides his lips against the shell of Eustass’ ear, relishing in the almost whine he lets out, and he nods his head fervently. 

“ _Yes sir_.” 

Law perhaps _loves_ having Luffy around if it keeps Eustass docile like this. 

Law doesn’t say anything after that, instead choosing to watch Luffy as his gaze slides over Eustass. Law trails a hand down his stomach, taunt and a tad bit sweaty, muscles flexing underneath the digits. Luffy follows, enraptured, like he wasn’t just pressed against him. Law removes his hand from the warmth that is Eustass, albeit reluctantly, reaching off to the side of him with far too much enthusiasm. 

Eustass seizes up, quickly, barely even there, it’s gone by his next breath. When he sees the bottle of lube out of his peripherals, Law tipping the content on him, Eustass whimpers in the back of his throat, chest puffing up at how cold it must feel. 

“Luffy.” 

Luffy snaps his gaze to Law’s almost immediately. Pupils blown wide and face flushed. 

Law hands the bottle over, something they didn’t discuss, but one he’s sure that Luffy won’t mind. 

“Finger him?” Law still phrases it like a question, not pushing or demanding, but Luffy all but jumps at it. 

Nimble fingers graze against his own as Luffy takes the bottle, squeezing a substantial amount on his fingers. 

“He’s already loose.” Law tells him, only to get Eustass writhing again seeing as he’s become much more content than before, too comfortable. Remembering how he looked spread on their bed, practically begging Law to have Luffy fuck him only minutes before he arrived. 

Luffy flicks his eyes to Eustass who has his eyebrows narrowed, lips pinched together. Law knows that look, it’s one he has when he’s trying to figure something out, getting too lost in his head instead of in the moment. It’s not like he can blame him. 

“Come now,” Law soothes, patting Eustass’ thigh, Luffy scoots forward, “you were just fucking his hand like a bitch in heat, and _now_ you’re tensing up.” 

Law pinches Eustass’ thigh and he lets out a squeak, involuntarily dropping his legs open, seeking more of that touch. Damn he’s always been so easy to read. Law would indulge him on any other night, probably, but not tonight. 

“Keep your legs just like this.” A command that has Eustass nodding his head quickly, hooded eyes taking in the sight of Luffy sitting on his knees in front of him. 

He’s close enough to where he could kiss Eustass, to where Law could lean forward and seal his lips against his if he so pleased. It’s tempting really, Luffy’s lips look soft, plush, ready and waiting to be bitten and ravished. Law leans back instead. 

“Ready?” Luffy’s voice is soft, the teasing and taunting lost on him now that Eustass is spread out before him. 

“Yes, _please_.” 

Law is expecting Luffy to be soft, considering his tone, and how he continues to shuffle forward on his knees, testing, yet when his finger breeches Eustass’ rim he plunges it inside in one quick movement. Eustass’ back arches, jaw slack at the treatment. Law crosses an arm over his chest, pulling him back against him so that he can watch as Luffy’s finger slides in and out of his hole. 

The pace is addicting, from what Law can tell, if the greedy little _Luffy’s_ from Eustass is anything to go by. Eustass lays back and takes it, Luffy admiring him as he does so. Law feels a touch of pride swelling throughout him. 

“How does he feel?” 

Luffy looks at him, mouth open, ready to answer (Law is fucking _delighted_ at that), but Eustass is quicker. 

“So- so good.” 

“Yeah?” Law taunts, eyes still pinned on Luffy’s. 

“ _Oh_ , yes daddy.” 

“Give him another one.” 

Luffy is quick to oblige, pouring more lube on Eustass’ hole as if he truly needs it, pulling his finger out to swipe through the mess. Eustass moans, hips dancing and searching for those digits again, sighing when Luffy fucks two back in him. 

At Eustass’ distraction, Law quickly reaches for the toy, turning it on the lowest setting because he swears Eustass can hear the damn thing in his sleep. He takes advantage of the fact that Eustass’ head is thrown back, cock jutting out and leaking precum down the tip. Law wants to lick it up, but he quickly seals the toy over Eustass’ head instead, and _oh_ , oh it’s priceless. 

The canting of Eustass’ hips stop instantly, going rigid against him even as Luffy continues pumping his fingers in and out of him. Eustass’ moan quickly gets drowned out by one of displeasure, head snapping up and turning to Law. 

“ _Law_ ,” begging already, lowest setting and he’s fucking begging already, “please no, not this.” 

Law hums thoughtfully, as if considering, watching with sick fascination as Eustass’ dick gets swallowed up by the toy. 

“You always look so pretty like this though.” Law whispers darkly in Eustass’ ear, his whimper makes Law mock a pout even though he’s not looking. 

Law can hear the squelch of Luffy fingerfucking Eustass, his hips twitching, not knowing whether he wants to fuck up into the toy he claims he hates so badly or thrust down on Luffy’s fingers. Law makes the choice for him though, pressing on Eustass’ thigh, spreading him wider. 

“Fuck him harder.” 

Luffy looks up at Law through his lashes, thick feathers sweeping across his cheek. He looks breathtaking, Law wants to tell him so, but then Luffy laughs delightfully- slightly deranged, and suddenly Law can’t say anything. He watches as Luffy leans down and kisses the spot of skin close to where Law’s hand is, breath fanning over his fingers. 

Law hears the _oh god_ Eustass lets out, but focuses more on Luffy pulling his fingers out, lube shinning, slowly pushing three fingers back in. He does it once then twice, not harder like he said, but Law knows it’s driving Eustass crazy. 

Law continues to jack Eustass off with the toy, slow movements that Luffy is mirroring. Law presses the button to speed it up, and sure enough Luffy is watching, thrusting his fingers in with a little bit more vigor. 

Law wants to push. 

Luffy looks up at him like he wants that also. 

“You think he’ll come soon?” Luffy muses, fingers pistoling. 

Law smiles, kisses Eustass’ cheek and fucks him faster, “not unless he’s told to.” 

Eustass’ mouth is opened wide, eyes hazy, probably didn’t hear a damn thing they said, but Law wants to _hear_ him. God, he wants to hear that gravelly tone all desperate and shit. 

Law turns the setting up more, practically salivating at the cry Eustass lets out. 

“Isn’t that right princess?” Law digs his nails into Eustass’ thighs, giving him more and _more_ , “you won’t come unless daddy tells you to, hm?” 

Eustass is trembling, Law notices, Luffy notices, neither make a move to slow down. 

“Y-yes, _fuck_ , yes daddy.” 

Luffy looks as if he’s more affected than him. 

“How was it Eustass?” 

“Huh?” 

Fuck he sounds _wicked_ , looks debauched just sitting there while his best friend fingerfucks him roughly, Law working him over with that damned toy. 

“Fucking another man's hand in front of me? _Luffy’s_ hand.” 

Eustass moans and it could be because of how worked up he is, but Law knows he’s walking a thin line, taunts from the bedroom dragging out into reality. Eustass wondering if Law will go further, say something just a little bit more dangerous, maybe give him away. 

Law nips Eustass’ ear, turns the setting up once more- the last for the evening, Eustass could take more, but he’s already being put through so much. 

“ _Look_ ,” Law licks a stripe up the shell of Eustass’ ear and he does as he’s told, peeking through hooded eyes at Luffy before him. 

It seems Luffy has more pity than Law, his fingers are tracing around his rim, tantalizing. Luffy and Eustass lock eyes, years of secrets passing between those irises that almost makes Law feel a twinge of jealousy, but he knows Luffy must’ve felt the same way when he was watching Eustass and Law. 

“Just look at him,” Law taunts, “you’d let him fuck you right now wouldn’t you.” 

Law jerks him off faster, watches Luffy draw closer to Eustass, Law licks his lips in anticipation. 

“Can I?” Luffy questions, his hand covering mine on Eustass’ thigh, already a hairsbreadth away from Eustass, and he looks like he might _beg_ if he doesn’t get a taste of him. 

“Go on baby.” 

Luffy’s eyelashes flutter, cheeks dusting beautifully. Law wants to delve into that further. Some other time. 

Law turns the toy off knowing Eustass is close, throwing it to the side, and Eustass lets out a noise of disapproval- _so much for hating the damned thing_. But he complies with Law’s touch when he grips his hair, pushing him forward, closer to Luffy who’s wrapping a hand around his waist. 

“How long have you wanted this?” It hardly seems like the time to ask that, Law thinks, but maybe it’s just a tactic to get Eustass blushing. 

Eustass shrinks back as much as he can with Law’s hold on him, eyes darting away, hands quickly wrapping around Luffy’s arms. A vice like grip he has, like he might float away into the abyss of the universe if he’s not connected to someone. 

“Who the hell cares.” The retort would’ve been more believable if Eustass wasn’t breathless. 

Luffy and Law share a matching grin, and Law watches Luffy lean forward, eager Eustass is to hurry up and close the distance. Law doesn’t even have to _push_ him for it, Luffy barely even making a move, Eustass takes up all the work himself by sealing their lips together. 

Law has to snap his mouth shut at the sheer intensity the kiss holds, nothing but raw lust and pent up desire between those tongues slipping against each other. Eustass opens for him easily, lets Luffy control the kiss the way _he_ wants to. Law angles his head, watches as Luffy does the same, their lips slotting together wetly. 

Luffy eats up Eustass’ moans, sucks his tongue into his mouth, hand leaving Law’s to cradle his face, slide just a little bit closer to him. Law sits back and watches, lets his hand slide down Eustass’ spine, eyeing the grip Luffy has on his waist. Eustass seems content with only kissing, big shocker there (not), it’s not like he loves kissing (he does). His dick is an angry red between his legs, but he’s more focused on Luffy in this moment. 

Law guesses he can reward him; he has been such a good boy for him- _both_ of them this evening. 

Law presses gently at the base of Eustass’ spine, “on your knees.” 

Law can’t see what type of face Eustass makes but judging by the giggle Luffy lets out he’s pretty sure he can guess. Eustass gets up, barely raises to his knees when Law pushes him forward. He sees Luffy’s eyes widen, hears the squeak of surprise from both men, and he grins delightfully, settling over Eustass’ back. 

Luffy’s face is flushed, lips still slick with spit. He looks beautiful like this, on his back, trapped underneath Eustass who’s covered by Law. Law skates a hand between them, deftly undoing the button to Luffy’s pants, he groans when Law pulls him out. He’s just as big as Law thought he was. 

“Come on baby,” Law grabs Eustass’ hand, replacing the hand on Luffy’s cock for his, “let me see you fuck him again.” 

Law urges him on with a roll of his hips, clothed dick sliding between the mess Luffy made on his ass. Eustass tries to follow the sensation, Law is _right there_ , all it would take is a pop of his button, a slight angle of his hips and he’d be buried inside of him. Law gets up instead, sits back on his knees, and watches Eustass fit both of their cocks in one big palm. 

Something twists in Law’s gut at the picture before him. Eustass is moving his hips desperately, both close enough to swallow each other's moans but they choose to continue staring at each other- nose to nose. And if Luffy doesn’t look lost in every sensation, rocking his hips up just as frantically, both searching for release within each other. 

Law undoes his pants, sliding them off quickly so he can stroke his own cock at the sight, biting his lip harshly at the sounds they’re making. 

“You can come whenever.” 

It seems that’s all Eustass was waiting on, his body shakes on top of Luffy’s, incoherent little sounds dripping out of his mouth when his orgasm takes over him. He watches Luffy’s reaction, knows he’s engraving it in his brain at the heated look he’s giving him. 

Law can picture the slight tick in his jaw before it slackens, the roll of his eyes, that high pitched moan- _there it is_. Then Eustass is spilling on Luffy’s stomach, hand still working them both because he _loves_ that tiny little sting of pain, aches for the taste of overstimulation. Fuck Law loves him so much. 

Luffy is right behind him, digs his nails into Eustass’ waist, back arching off the floor, white spurting out to add to the mess already on his stomach. Eustass milks him through it, continues to pump and twist and make sure every drop is out before he lets go of them both. 

Luffy’s eyes are closed when Eustass leans back, and Law gets up just as he sees Eustass’ finger swiping through the come. He looks directly at Law when he sucks his finger into his mouth, fucked out smile on his lips. Law jerks himself off faster, crowding in closer to Eustass who pays him no mind at all, more content with swiping and _licking_ the mess off Luffy. 

“You’re so fucking disgusting.” And Eustass preens at that, Law’s cock twitches. 

Law waits until Eustass slurps his finger into his mouth, quickly gripping his hair, stomach coiling up at the look Eustass gives him. 

“Open.” 

Eustass sticks his tongue out immediately, Luffy’s release painted there. Law smears the tip of his cock through the mess, feels the heat of Eustass on him, tugs his hair harsher just as a different hand is coming up to fondle his balls. Law’s head whips to Luffy’s who’s raising up and close to Eustass, keeps his eyes on Law when he licks Eustass’ tongue, closing his mouth around Law’s cock with a suck that rattles him to the tips of his toes. 

“Come on Law,” Luffy’s voice beckons him, “wanna see you come.” 

Liquid heat soars through Law, and he snaps his eyes shut, hips stuttering around the heat of both men. Luffy tugs his balls, Eustass tongues the underside of his cock. The only thing that keeps him grounded is the hand he has firmly latched in Eustass’ hair, and then his release takes over him. Law throws his head back, hips rutting, moaning weakly at them mouthing over his cock eagerly. That alone has his eyes opening, and he regrets it, really, he does. 

Both boys are watching each other, letting the release smear on their tongues, dribble past their chin. Law lets out one last spurt just at the sight of it, goes to pull back but both chase him, following the lines of their spit, licking across the head of Law’s cock to clean him up. Law is dangerously close to whimpering like a bitch, he’s not even sure they take pity on him when they pull back and smash their lips together. 

The night might have gone the way Law wanted, but now that all of them are spent, Eustass and Luffy are making damn sure it doesn’t end just yet. The kiss is fucking sloppy, Luffy’s hands are on Eustass’ cheeks holding him in place so he can lick deeply in his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Law whispers, he can’t speak any louder than that. 

There’s something about it, something Law can’t really put his finger on, seeing them on their knees before him, hungrily licking each other's tongue that’s coated with Law’s come. He shouldn’t let it get to his head, but something surges through him in that moment, and he knows for a fact he’s ruined. 

When they pull back Luffy swipes his thumb across Eustass’ bottom lip, he looks like he wants to suck it in his mouth, but he refrains. 

“So beautiful.” 

They only take notice of Law when he speaks again, louder than before. Both look sated, hooded eyes and swollen lips, flushed cheeks and sweaty skin. Law has never seen anything more gorgeous in his entire life. He pushes Eustass’ hair back, wiping Luffy’s chin with his palm. 

“Let's go get cleaned up, okay?”

•

It’s not until all of them are clean, Luffy being drowned out in Eustass’ shirt, placed neatly between he and Law. Law has a leg thrown over him, Eustass has an arm placed underneath his head. It’s too dark to make out anything in the room except for the sound of all of them breathing, taking the moment in.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Eustass asks no one in particular. 

It’s the fifth time he’s asked. Law is positive he can see Luffy’s smile even in the dark. 

“Of course, I did.” 

That same carefree tone Luffy used when Eustass was washing the front of his body, light touches to his skin, Law wasn’t as sweet. He had his front molded to Luffy’s back, sliding the conditioner in his hair with teasing strokes, tugging and pulling the strands. Law could have gone another round for sure, but the need to take care of both men was stronger. 

“Okay.” Eustass replies softly. 

Law pulls Luffy in closer, nuzzles his nose along his neck, skimming his hand to where he knows Eustass is. The act of it all seems too domestic with Luffy now here, but it’s always been that way. Not as intimate as it is now, but Luffy has always been there. 

Law doesn’t want to think about that tonight though, doesn’t want to question the implications of where this may go, wonder if it’ll change their relationships for good or bad. Law will process everything tomorrow but for now he enjoys the heat of all of them lying together in bed, sleep weighing heavily on his body. 

“Can you fuck me next time?” 

Law’s eyes snap open, Luffy goes rigid against him. Law can feel Eustass’ hands flying up. 

“ _Oh god_ , I’m sorry. Did I just ruin the moment? Please ignore-” 

Luffy’s delighted giggle makes Eustass shut up, and Law is glad for that. He wasn’t looking for Law’s reassurance, not at all, Law already knows how badly Eustass wanted that in the first place. He was worried about Luffy, probably just as worried about the meaning of this all, Law knows it’s grating him deeply. 

Law _knows_ how much he cares for Luffy. Has done all this with them and is still here. The fact that Luffy can laugh it off and still be _here_. Law appreciates that gesture even though he knows that’s just who Luffy is, as carefree as ever, not a problem in the world. 

“Go to sleep Kid.” Luffy says lightly. 

The air still thrumming with his laugh. 

Eustass doesn’t say anything, he goes right on to sleep. He’s pretty sure Luffy follows soon afterwards. 

Law stays up and thinks about that laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind: let Kid get the dp he deserves
> 
> Also me: but they're in love 
> 
> The toy is, in fact, a real life Male Masturbator [Thrusting and Rotating Automatic Stroker] very specific, yes I know. I want to thank my best friend, and him only, for giving me Clear Specific (visuals)details on how it works. Still don't think I wrote it good enough, but y'all got the point
> 
> ALSO, last thing; I made a [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) specifically for my writing and talking to you guys :3


End file.
